


龙龄/货车箱男孩05

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *车厢play*20岁年龄差
Kudos: 29





	龙龄/货车箱男孩05

-  
车门关闭落锁的动作一气呵成，车厢成了无人打扰的隐秘天地。还没等适应一会儿硌人的便宜床垫，兜帽就被人整个拽下，手掌紧接着抚上乱糟糟的脑袋摆正过来，侵略性的深吻乘胜追击。

青年人宽厚的大掌趁着舌尖搅动勾缠的间隙钻进大敞着的卫衣衣摆，敏感的腰线落入不怀好意的手里，只揉上两下就要他轻轻打颤。张九龄给这突如其来的情欲调动撩拨得七荤八素，所幸自己工作间余不忘来回跑健身房，纵使年龄数字增长，腹上赘肉也没多添一丝半毫，平平软软的由着小孩儿游弋指尖掐摸把捏。

恶狼扑食的受害者，黑豹自然也不是任他欺负的货色，紧盯着染上赤红的双眼毫无半点惧色，届时虎牙派上了用途，齿间开合使力，湿软舌头就豁开一个小口，腥咸的血味儿在暂时歇战的口腔中肆意蔓延，倒更激起了开荤白狼的征服欲望。

王九龙暂退一步叼咬着年长者丰润的唇皮，两人喘着粗气平复呼吸交织在一块儿。他撩开宽松的卫衣埋头钻了进去，毛绒脑袋蹭上胸腹直叫人痒得后缩了缩，即刻就被按着后腰带了回去。还没来得及推阻，濡热舌尖划着圈舔过胸膛乳粒，从未有过的新鲜快感，捱不住仰着脑袋难耐得呜咽了声。

“唔…等…”

收效甚佳。王九龙叼着红果轻声嗤笑，他推上衣摆示意张九龄自己抓着不让其掉落，趁热打铁舔着乳尖吮咂起来，不时以尖齿刮蹭乳上小口，激起过电般的快意阵阵。大手也不闲着，顺着瘦窄的后腰一路摸进松紧裤沿，隔着层内裤布料包裹软弹的臀肉搓圆捏扁。

张九龄蹙起了眉头急促喘息，近四十年直男人生里从未有过的奇妙体验。原本还打算跟小孩儿商量着用剪刀石头布的方式决定上下，现在看来躺着享受也不是件坏事儿。他抬高手肘脱去繁厚的上衣，光裸着脊背拥住胸前辗转耕耘的脑袋，不时吟上两声提着王九龙高涨的性致。

腿上套着的裤子一并扯净，两人的衣物随意甩在车厢角落，险些撞倒了今天的重头戏红酒。身上的少年直起腰背去够台上的高脚杯，花白腱子肉反着柔和的灯光晃了张九龄的眼，他下意识伸手朝腹肌上摸了两把，不老实的爪子顺下去抓了抓藏匿丛林密林的主人公，被那骇人尺寸惊得当即缩回了手。

“我不会被你玩儿死吧？”圆溜溜的小眼睛写满大大的疑惑，逗得王九龙咧嘴笑开一口白牙，举着酒杯仰头喝了口，低下脑袋封上他微微张开的双唇，登时酒香四溢。

余下的酒液一滴不剩的倒在年长者平坦的腹上，冰得他直打了个抖。没来得及碎嘴道句浪费，就给小狼崽携着酒味一路下移的唇舌搅和得只剩打摆上扬的声声长调。细长的两腿挂上宽落肩背，暗红的液体顺着腹沟淌进下身隐秘，诱人甜香要人食指大动。

狡猾的舌尖刻意绕过那竖立起的欲望，卷着甜涩酒精带进闭合肉缝里，冰凉温热交织刺激从未造访的入口，应激性作祟不老实的小腿也跟着弹了弹，被王九龙攥着脚丫按了回去。顾不得脚心泛起的痒意，指尖就率先破开小洞长驱直入。精心布置的被单蹭起了层层褶皱，遭不住这倏地刺激大脑的快意，张九龄急急后缩着撞上车厢板，掌控者的指尖又不饶人的随着动作推进三分在浅处抽送，嘴里的指关节咬得快要发白，眼角水光分不清是疼的还是爽的。

红酒润滑效果拔群，指头携卷丝丝凉意滋润了每一处褶皱便开始微微发热起来。不过多时张九龄就觉出这无端的燥热不在下身，而是自心底而发。他抬起发颤的胳膊屈指蹭掉小孩儿鼻尖因隐忍沁出的细密汗珠，又勾着指头送进嘴里无意识地吮着。

热汗好像也沾了点酒味儿，这厢正津津有味嘬着指头，淡粉的舌尖与尖利的虎牙轮流出现冲王九龙打着招呼，一副娇憨模样看得狼崽槽牙打架，低骂句脏字腹诽这人对自己到底有多勾人没有一点儿自知之明。他抽出扩张的三根手指收着劲道往臀上掴了一掌，臀肉翻动热浪羞耻声响随之而起，年长者委屈哼唧半句，泛红的水眸眨巴两下，绕是由谁看了都不能再把持，更何况还没成年的毛头小子。

肩上的腿被放下来搭在后腰，王九龙俯身圈住他精瘦的脊背，整个人笼罩在青年人温暖又踏实的怀抱里头，手指被人从齿间解救出来，暖热的掌心抚过凌乱的后脑，耳边模糊响起一句低哑关怀。

“疼就咬我。”

肉刃抵在会阴仅蹭了蹭做缓冲，硕大头端顶开小口抻平了每一分褶皱贯穿挺进，挤出的红酒余液落在两人交合处染起一片透亮的红。

小黑豹子疼得紧蹙着眉张了张嘴还是没舍得咬上那白嫩的肩头，垂着脑袋蹭进可靠的肩窝闷着嗓发出可怜兮兮的呜咽。王九龙就掰过低落的小脑袋送去一个安慰意味的吻。

情欲与爱杂糅进里要人喘息艰难，深陷其中。

张九龄发誓他半辈子都没试过这么多花里胡哨的姿势，全在王九龙身上体验了遍。冒着把床单一并点着的风险，一根事后烟勉强唤起了回笼的理智。他裹着薄被扶着酸痛的腰肢翻了个身趴在床垫上吞云吐雾，再仰着脑袋同边上的青年人交换一个苦味儿的吻。

“用户体验极佳，下回给你打五星好评。”

“下回可以立刻安排。”

王九龙咽下喉里的余烟朝他挤了挤眼，在小张总因质疑而瞪大的双眼里抓着小手下移抚上了复有起色的下身。

“我靠。”张九龄立马按灭了手里的烟头，撑着胳膊起身坐回他身上，低头朝着翘起的唇角用力亲了一口感叹，

“年轻真好。”


End file.
